Forteresse
by justalittleclic
Summary: Si Hermione n'avait jamais fait partie du trio d'Or et qu'elle et Malefoy ne s'haïssaient pas depuis la première seconde qu'ils se sont rencontrés, qu'arriverait-il? Amour ou haine? Ou les deux? • UNE HISTOIRE POUR LES FANS DE DRAMIONE •
1. AN

Auteur: Malfoysdarling

Disclamers: quelques personnages m'appartiennent, la plupart sont de la propriété de J.K Rowling !

Mise en contexte:

• Hermione ne connait ni Harry, ni Ron.  
• Elle a deux parents moldus qui sont dentistes.  
• Drago et elle ne sont pas ennemis, ce qui fait changement.  
• Je fais un survol rapide des premières années et je vais plus me concentrer à partir de la cinquième. Je veux vous montrer l'évolution de leur amitié.

Merci de commenter et voter :)

A x


	2. Le commencement

**PREMIÈRE ANNÉE:**

Aujourd'hui était un jour très excitant pour la jeune Hermione. Elle devait partir pour Poudlard, l'école de magie dont elle avait été invitée. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, ses parents avaient été plus que sceptique. Ils croyaient que c'était un mauvais tour et que tout était un canular. Il faut les comprendre, car ce n'est pas à tous les jours que deux adultes normaux qui n'avaient jamais cru que à la magie apprennent que leur enfant unique a un don. C'est lorsque le directeur de l'établissement, nommé Professeur Dumbledore, se présenta en plein milieu de soirée dans le salon des Granger qu'ils comprirent enfin que la réalité touchait leur rêve. Hermione alla acheter pour la première fois son matériel nécessaire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait tellement hâte de commencer qu'à peine les vacances terminées, elle avait déjà fini la lecture de tous ses bouquins scolaires. Elle connaissait déjà plein de formules, sans même avoir touché sa baguette magique ! La jeune fille rêvait sans cesse à son premier jour. Ses attentes étaient si élevées. Le plus difficile était de garder le secret. Hermione voulait tellement partager ses pouvoirs avec ses meilleures amies, mais Dumbledore l'avait formellement interdit sous peine d'expulsion avant le premier jour. Malgré son jeune âge, elle comprenait la raison de l'interdiction.

Après avoir dit ses énièmes au revoir à ses parents, elle donna sa lourde valise au monsieur et elle sortit son billet de sa poche.

" Hermione Jane Granger  
Départ: Gare de King's Cross  
Arrivée: Poudlard, École de Magie pour Sorciers et Sorcières  
Heure de départ: 11:00  
* Nous demandons à tous les élèves de mettre leur uniforme trente minutes avant l'arrivée. Les préfets se chargeront de passer dans chaque wagon pour vous en avertir."

Hermione entra dans le train rouge et parcouru l'étroit couloir entre les cabines. Elles étaient toutes remplies, à l'exception d'une. La jeune fille entra à l'intérieur et déposa ses bagages à main sur le banc en face d'elle: le voyage s'annonçait long. Quelques minutes plus tard, en plein milieu de sa lecture, on cogna dans sa porte vitrée. Hermione releva sa tête brusquement sur le saut et regarda qui pouvait bien l'interrompre. Deux jeunes garçons de son âge la regardaient et attendaient qu'elle leur ouvre la porte. Lorsqu'elle le fit, ils sourirent.

"Logan et moi se demandions si nous pouvions venir avec toi. Toutes les cabines sont remplies et nous ne voulions pas être séparés. J'ai des grenouilles en chocolat. On peut échanger si tu veux.

\- Je vais bien en essayer une. Venez, je vais changer mes valises de place."

Hermione se décala du cadre de porte et les deux garçons entrèrent dans son espace. Elle peina à mettre ses sacs sur la grille au dessus de leur banc et Logan se dépêcha à l'aider. Gênée, les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent et elle murmura un "merci" à peine audible.

Alors que le train commença à avancer et siffler, un autre garçon apparut à la porte avec ses bagages, interrompant ainsi le silence gênant qui avait envahit le petit compartiment. Le garçon avait les cheveux blonds et plaqués vers l'arrière avec ce qu'Hermione déduisit du gel. Son visage n'exprimait rien et ses yeux gris et perçants observèrent la cabine. Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, il figea et elle de-même. Il y avait un quelque chose dans ce regard qui voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait le déduire. De la haine? Du dégoût? De la joie? De la curiosité? Ses orbites gris étaient hypnotisants à un tel point que le monde semblait être à des milliers de kilomètres en dessous d'elle. Il n'y avait que lui et elle.

"Ça va Hermione? Demanda Finn, l'ami de Logan."

Elle sursauta légèrement et détourna ses yeux de l'inconnu pour les poser sur Finn.

"Oui, tout va bien, dit-elle secouée et le coeur battant fort dans sa poitrine."

Alors qu'elle voulait demander au garçons aux cheveux blonds s'il voulait les rejoindre, elle remarqua qu'il n'était plus là. Il avait mystérieusement disparut sans faire de bruit. Était-il vrai? Ses amis l'avaient-ils vu eux aussi? Était-ce un des tours de magie que l'école faisait à tous les élèves? Confuse et sur le choc, Hermione tomba dans la lune en regardant au loin à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre et s'endormi tranquillement.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Celle-ci se sentit brassée. Elle ouvra ses yeux et vit ses amis en train d'essayer de la réveiller. Elle s'assit en deux clins d'oeil, paniquée du pire.

"Zut ! On est arrivés? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non, nous devons mettre notre uniforme. Tu as dormi longtemps!"

\- L'insomnie de la nuit passée m'a aidée, dit-elle en s'étirant."

Les jeunes se changèrent et l'excitation revint dans le corps d'Hermione. Ils allaient arriver dans moins de 30 minutes ! Ils attendirent patiemment dans leur cabine et, lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit, Hermione ouvra sa porte.

"Tous les élèves de première année sont priés de sortir !"

Une voix grave et masculine répéta le message jusqu'à ce qu'elle et ses amis sortirent. Il faisait nuit et très froid. Un frisson envahie son corps et elle croisa ses bras.

"Bonjour à tous ! Mon nom est Hagrid et je serai votre guide ce soir pour que vous puissiez vous rendre à Poudlard, préférablement en vie. Suivez-moi."

La blague du géant eu l'effet d'une bombe, car personne ne parlait. Tout le monde s'attendaient au pire. Les jeunes marchèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, arrivèrent à un lac avec des dizaines de petits bateaux qui les attendaient.

"Cinq élèves maximum par barque. Sinon, vous coulez. Bon, c'est encore une blague. Pas besoin de me faire ces faces ! Non ? Ok, allez-y. Les barques avancent d'elles-même lorsque vous prononcez le mot "Poudlard. C'est parti!"

Hermione embarqua avec Logan, Finn et deux autres inconnus dans une embarcation. Personne ne parla, alors elle prit les choses en main.

"Poudlard."

La barque commença alors à avancer tranquillement. La jeune fille était émerveillée. Un bateau qui avance tout de seul ! C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça et leurs lumières qui illuminaient le château la rendait encore plus heureuse. Poudlard était si beau dans la nuit.

* * *

Enfin arrivés à l'intérieur, les élèves formèrent un petit groupe devant deux immenses portes. Une madame d'âge dorée arriva et les firent arrêter de parler.

"Bienvenue à Poudlard chers élèves. Je m'appelle Professeur McGonagall. Derrière moi se trouve la salle à manger où tout le monde vous attend avec impatience. Avant de manger, vous aurez à passer un petit test. Il y a quatre maisons; Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Selon vos compétences, vous serez classés dans l'une de ces maisons et vous y resterai pour la totalité de vos sept années. Ce sera votre deuxième famille. Sans plus tarder, je vous invite à entrer."

Hermione avait peur. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'il y avait un test d'entré. Et si elle le coulait parce qu'elle ne connait rien à la magie? La jeune fille se remémora alors très vite de ses lectures.

"J'espère que je ne serai pas dans Serpentard ! S'exclama Logan.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Hermione.

\- Les Serpentards ont une mauvaise réputation. Tu ne veux pas leur parler. En fait, ils ne daigneront pas de t'aborder, à moins qu'ils veulent quelque chose de toi. Je préfère être dans Gryffondor, avec tous les courageux !"

Hermione attendit patiemment en ligne. Plus qu'elle avançait, plus que le stress augmentait en elle. Et si le Choixpeau magique la plaçait dans Serpentard ? Sera-t-elle comme Logan disait d'eux ? Son regard fébrile parcourait les têtes autour d'elle. Tout les élèves appréhendaient la réponse. Soudainement, elle vu le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'air énervé des deux garçons obèses autour de lui. Pour une deuxième fois dans la journée, un autre contact visuel s'installa entre eux. C'était si... Intense.

"Hermione Granger !"

La dernière détourna sa tête à la vitesse de l'éclair et marcha vers le banc. Professeur McGonagall installa le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête et ce dernier commença à parler.

"Hhmmh je sens... Wow il y a beaucoup d'intelligence dans ce cerveau... Également énormément de force. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te placer dans... GRYFFONDOR !

Des applaudissements envahirent la salle et Hermione se dirigea vers la table réservé à cette maison. Après plusieurs noms, celui du garçon arriva.

"Drago Malefoy !"

Ce dernier s'assit sur le tabouret et, à peine le Choixpeau sur la tête, qu'il cria "SERPENTARD !"

Pour la première fois, il sourit.

Pour la première fois, le coeur d'Hermione chavira.


	3. Guerre de Potion 101

**A/N**

Réponse au review:

 **Maxine3482** : Coucou :) Oui, en effet, mes chapitres ne sont pas super longs. Je vais essayer de les allonger le plus que je peux, mais j'ai un peu de misère avec la description et l'étalement. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux! J'ai déjà commencé ma fiction sur Wattpad et pour l'instant elle a 4 chapitres. Je vais l'updater le plus rapidement possible!

* * *

Hermione su s'adapter très rapidement à sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait beaucoup de travaux pour la première fois et elle aimait ça. Il y avait tant de choses fascinantes à apprendre que les devoirs ne lui dérangeaient même plus. Elle passait tous ses temps libres à la bibliothèque accompagnée de Logan et Finn. Logan était dans Gryffondor avec Hermione, mais Finn, lui, avait apparemment ce qu'il fallait pour faire parti des Serpentards. Malgré la rivalité des deux maisons, cela n'empêchait pas les amis de se voir et de renforcer leur amitié au gré de l'année.

Alors qu'Hermione étudiait l'histoire de Poudlard à la bibliothèque avec Logan, Finn arriva.

"Hey Mione' tu sais le gars aux cheveux plaqués blonds qui était venu à notre cabine?

\- Oui, je me rappelle de lui.

\- Eh bien il s'appelle Drago Malefoy et son père est Lucius Malefoy!

\- Et...? Demanda Hermione, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- _Tu connais pas les Malefoys?_ S'écria son ami un peu trop fort, s'attirant le regard tueur de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire. "Lucius Malfoy est connu pour avoir été l'assistant de Tu-Sais-Qui..."

\- Non je ne sais pas qui... Répondit Hermione plus que confuse. Pourquoi l'appellerait-il par un surnom aussi stupide que celui-ci?

\- _Tu ne sais pas qui est le sorcier le plus dangereux_? Je te dis son nom une fois, mais pas plus. Il parait que s'il t'entend ou ses fidèles t'entendent, ils peuvent te retracer et tu ne veux pas que ça arrive. Alors, son nom est... Vold-Volde-Voldemort, dit Logan en frissonnant.

\- Voldemort? Ohh oui... Il s'appelait Tom Jédusor, non?

\- Oui. Il s'est créé un nouveau nom et ses fidèles s'appellent les Mangemorts. Aussi charmants que lui, je te dirais.

\- Il est où maintenant Volde... Tu-Sais-Qui?

\- Un soir, il est entré dans une maison et il a tué les deux parents d'un garçon qui s'appelle Harry Potter et, lorsqu'il a voulu tuer le bébé, il parait que le sort a rebondit et l'aurait tué sur le coup. Harry Potter a tué Tu-Sais-Qui et il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair dans son front. Il est d'ailleurs dans ta maison.

\- Woah... J'aimerais bien le rencontrer! Harry Potter, non Tu-Sais-Qui."

Après avoir finit son travail, Hermione quitta la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea vers son cours de potions avec Severus Rogue, un professeur plus que détestable.

"Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir me faire une potion en équipe de deux. J'ai pris le soin de les faire selon vos forces. Toutes les instructions figurent dans votre livre de potion, il ne suffit que de l'ouvrir. Alors, lorsque je nomme votre nom, vous vous dirigez avec votre partenaire.

Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley  
Lavande Brown, Logan Moore  
Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass  
Hermione Je-Sais-Tout, Drago Malefoy  
...

Hermione figea. Drago était aussi bon qu'elle en Potion? Rogue l'avait-il placé avec lui pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre ou autrement, à s'haïr? Hermione regarda son partenaire et il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Elle allait traverser du côté des Serpentards. Ils avaient tous l'air nonchalant, comme si le cours n'avait aucune importance. À part pour Finn qui lui fit un petit clin d'oeil. Avec courage, Hermione se dirigea lentement vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds plaqués.

"Salut, je m'appelle-

\- Hermione Granger, je crois. Je suis-

-Drago Malefoy. Finn m'a mentionné ton nom une fois.

\- Exactement, _dit-il avec un petit sourire._ Alors, il vaudrait mieux commencer pour finir, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui bien sûr."

Hermione était grandement surprise de sa gentillesse et sa politesse. Il ne ressemblait pas au Drago que Finn lui avait décrit.

Plus le temps avançait, plus la classe était bruyante et lorsqu'Hermione regarda autour d'elle, c'était pire que le chaos. Plusieurs équipes se criaient et se juraient dessus. Plus de liquides étaient renversés sur les tables de travail que dans les chaudrons. Ron se cachait derrière d'autres élèves pour éviter les sorts que Pansy lui lançait, malgré qu'ils étaient débutants dû à leur première année et leur manque de connaissance. Logan se faisait crier dessus par Milicient Bullstrode, sa cooéquipière plus que folle et Finn, lui, était partit inconscient de la classe, porté par d'autres élèves. Pendant que la deuxième guerre de Sorciers se déroulait, Drago et Hermione finalisèrent leur potion. Ils avaient décidé de faire la potion "Poussecheveux" qui faisait allonger la crinière en un rien de temps. Alors que l'équipe du tonnerre se dirigeait vers leur professeur pour remettre leur potion si judicieusement préparée dans le calme et l'harmonie, un élève courra trop vite et prit Hermione par surprise. Elle échappa tout son flacon sur ce dernier.

Les élèves se turent instantanément. Ils étaient trop sur le choc pour sortir un seul son. Hermione et Drago étaient figés, ne sachant pas trop comment l'élève victime allait réagir. Finalement, sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, Drago Malefoy éclata de rire. Il riait tellement que les autres élèves embarquèrent avec lui. Les cheveux du pauvre garçon allongèrent, allongèrent et allongèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le fond de la salle. Professeur Rogue regardait la scène de son bureau. Il était désespéré des élèves de première année. "Pourquoi doivent-ils toujours manquer de maturité", se demanda-t-il.

"Cessez de rire, les enfants. Monsieur RedMayne, venez avec moi pour que je puisse remédier à votre catastrophe capillaire. Les autres, le cours est terminé."

Hermione essaya d'aller voir le garçon, mais celui-ci la rejeta brutalement. Ses cheveux, autant que sa fierté, étaient fichus. Une pointe d'empathie saisie Hermione. Elle se fit une note mentale d'aller s'excuser lorsqu'il sera plus en état de converser.

"Alors, à la prochaine," lui dit Drago, en quittant la salle avec Crabbe et Goyle.

La jeune fille prit son matériel et quitta le cours. Alors qu'elle marchait vers la salle des Gryffondor, elle sentit une présence la suivre. Alors, elle se retourna et tomba face-à-face avec une Pansy plus que furieuse.

 _"Tu n'approches pas mon Dragonichou, c'est clair? Lui et moi sommes destinés à se marier! Ce n'est certainement pas une traître de Gryffondor qui va me le voler! Il m'appartient à moi et moi seule! Pas touche bouse de dragon!"_

Après son excès de colère, Pansy se retourna et laissa Hermione plus que confuse.


	4. Un Noel magique

Étant jeune et naïve, Hermione avait peur des menaces de Pansy. Après tout, elle était une Serpentarde et ils étaient leurs ennemis. Alors, pourquoi se lier d'amitié avec un ennemi et pas n'importe lequel en plus; LE gars le plus populaire de sa maison et de son année. Hermione arriva à la conclusion de ne plus lui parler amicalement, seulement pour des questions professionnelles. Cela comptait pour tous les Serpentards mis à part Finn. Il a été son ami dès le début et elle n'allait certainement pas l'abandonner. Sinon, c'était tout. Hermione ne voulait pas humilier sa famille en se liant d'amitié avec ce qu'ils considéraient leurs adversaires depuis le tout début. La jeune fille était heureuse avec sa décision. Par contre, était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait? Ses émotions qu'elle essai de cacher vont-ils refaire surface un jour? L'affection qu'elle avait pour lui allait-elle partir et ne jamais revenir?

* * *

Le temps des fêtes arriva à vive allure. Avec ses examens, ses cours et ses travaux, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Hermione n'avait pas spécialement hâte à cette fête non plus, car elle ne pourra pas voir ses parents. Deux semaines plus tôt, ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils partaient au Canada voir de la famille éloignée et malheureusement, elle ne pourra pas les accompagner. Cette nouvelle avait légèrement attristé Hermione. Elle croyait que, maintenant qu'ils étaient seulement les deux, ils allaient l'oublier. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'a jamais été du genre à partager ses émotions alors elle répondit "Ce n'est pas grave, je vais en profiter pour vivre mon premier Noël magique et finir mes travaux. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage et un joyeux Noël. Je vous aime." Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'Hermione avait passé cette nuit-là à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

La plupart des élèves avaient quitté Poudlard dans la semaine. Logan et Finn étaient parti rejoindre leur famille respective et, le matin du 24, la salle à manger n'avait jamais été aussi vide et grande. Malgré sa liberté, Hermione se rassit à la même place que d'habitude. Les elfes avaient misé sur ce déjeuner: tout ce qu'Hermione adorait se trouvait sur la table. Même ses desserts préférés! Heureuse, elle remplit généreusement son assiette et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre du sirop d'érable sur sa montagne de crêpes, une voix qu'elle n'avait pas reconnue l'interrompu.

"Wow, avec cette quantité de crêpes, tu pourrais nourrir la population entière d'elfes!"

Hermione posa son regard sur l'inconnu et rougit violemment.

"Je-euh-j'aime les-j'aime les crêpes.

\- Hey ne le prends pas personnelle! Je peux m'assoir?"

DRAGO MALEFOY VENAIT DE LUI DEMANDER S'IL POUVAIT S'ASSOIR À SA TABLE. ET EN PLUS, EN FACE D'ELLE.

Hermione regarda aux tables des Serpentards pour voir si Pansy observait et, pour accentuer sa gêne, oui elle les regardait. Pansy n'avait pas l'air contente; elle serrait à en blanchir ses jointures ses ustensiles et son regard semblait vouloir lui tirer les plus mauvais sort qui existent. Hermione avait un dilemme: allait-elle se laisser intimider par cette folle et retourner Drago de bord ou l'envoyer promener et profiter à plein de ses vacances? Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle ne devait pas parler aux Serpentards et encore moins à Drago. Cela rendit la décision plus complexe que jamais. Et aussi, Pansy n'était pas l'amie de Drago, non? Ils étaient pourtant "supposés de se marier..."

"Tu veux pas manger avec Pansy? Demanda Hermione intriguée.

\- Moi? Pansy? Tu veux faire une blague? Un poisson de Décembre? Non, j'en ai marre d'elle. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je viennes manger avec toi, j'imagine que je vais accepter son petit-déjeuner tête-à-tête romantique.

\- Nononon! Reste ici. De toute façon, ça ne veut rien dire, non? Nous ne faisons que manger.

\- Oui, vu comme ça..."

Il lui fit un petit sourire et s'assit en face d'elle. Tant pis pour Pansy!

* * *

Remplie, Hermione retourna à sa chambre. Elle était si heureuse d'en avoir connu d'avantage sur lui! Ils avaient plus de points en commun qu'elle ne pensait: Il était enfant unique, ses parents sont réputés dans leur métier, leur mère sont ont les deux 35 ans et son chocolat préféré est Les Chocogrenouilles, comme elle! Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble... "Ralentit, Hermione. Tu n'as que 13 ans! Et en plus, vous en avez beaucoup à apprendre sur vous avant de passer à autre chose", lui résonna son cerveau.

Avec la même sensation étrange, comme si elle était suivie, Hermione se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez pour une deuxième fois de l'année avec nul autre que la charmante Pansy Parkinson.

 _"T'as pas compris la première fois, hein? Combien de fois ai-je besoin de te le dire de ne PAS APPROCHER MON DRAGO! Je vais te détruire. Je vais déterrer les secrets les plus sales et honteux sur toi et tu vas voir que Drago ne tenait pas tant à toi. Tu vas le regretter et prier Merlin de ne jamais m'avoir rencontré. Tu vas crever espèce de vaut rien!_

\- Pansy je-"

Avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, Hermione se fit gifler par la Serpentarde. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Pansy tourna les talons et laissa une Hermione en douleur dans le couloir.

...

Le reste de l'année se déroula normalement. Après l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec Pansy, Hermione avait essayé le plus souvent d'ignorer et de fuir Drago. Sa vie était maintenant gâchée par cette folle.


	5. Ah ce Gilderoy Lockhart!

**DEUXIÈME ANNÉE**

L'été avait passé en un clin d'œil. Hermione était retournée comme tous les élèves dans leur famille respective et elle put profiter des beaux moments avec sa famille. Elle s'ennuyait tellement de sa routine! Ses parents l'avait aussi énormément manqué et plus qu'elle n'y avait pensé! Par contre, Hermione était tout autant excitée que la première fois qu'elle a vu un hibou déposer une lettre devant son entrée. Durant ses vacances, elle avait écrit plusieurs lettres à ses deux meilleurs amis; Finn et Logan. Finn, comme Hermione, était retourné chez ses parents à Londres. Par contre, Logan, lui, était allé visiter sa famille éloignée au Canada. Selon ses lettres, il avait goûté au sirop d'érable et à la poutine. Il avait même essayé de mélanger les deux aliments ensemble résultant une overdose de sucre. Bref, ses deux amis avaient l'air de bien se plaire chacun de leur côté. Hermione avait très brièvement pensé à écrive à Drago, mais cette idée partit aussi vite qu'elle apparut. S'il tenait à elle, ce serait à lui de prendre de ses nouvelles, non?

À 14 h tapant, Hermione s'arrêta devant le Fleury et Bott pour attendre ses deux amis. Elle vit ces derniers à travers la foule de personnes et ne put s'empêcher de courir à leur rencontre. Elle les colla longtemps. Malgré les gros débats sur "l'amitié entre les filles et garçons existe-t-elle?", Hermione ne ressentait rien de plus qu'une immense affection pour ces garçons. Les deux étaient grandement différents;

 **Logan** , étant dans la même maison qu'Hermione, était courageux. Il ne reculait jamais devant un défi soit intellectuel ou sportif et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de montrer ce qu'il sait faire. Même Rogue ne l'effrayait pas! Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours en bataille. Ses yeux étaient si verts qu'ils avaient l'air de deux petits émeraudes. Même après un an à Poudlard, Hermione n'était pas sûr s'il savait comment faire un nœud avec sa cravate, car il ne l'avait jamais proprement attaché de toute l'année. L'effet naturel et nonchalant lui donnait un genre à lui-même. Logan prêtait toujours son aide, peu importe la situation. Il était son ami le plus loyal et affectueux.

 **Finn** , lui, était le portrait craché d'un Serpentard. Il n'était pas méchant et très loin de l'être. À chaque fois qu'Hermione le voyait dans la journée, il portait très fièrement sa cravate verte et grise et son uniforme était toujours impeccablement rentré dans son pantalon. Son eau de Cologne, malgré son jeune âge, pouvait se faire sentir à des années lumières. Ses cheveux caramels étaient toujours bien peignés ou retenus par du gel. Ses yeux noisettes ajoutaient un effet pétillant à son visage enfantin. Pour un jeune gamin, Finn était très calme et serein. Il était réfléchi et ne répondait jamais sans avoir tourné dix fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Ses bonnes manières donnaient une bonne idée dans quelle sorte de famille il avait été élevé; riche, puissante et exemplaire. Le cliché des Serpentards. Malgré ce comportement mature, Finn restait un enfant. Il était capable de rire des blagues et parfois même d'en faire de bonnes. Le sarcasme était son genre d'humour. Pour ne pas se faire juger, il ferait tout. Il n'a jamais refusé un "t'es pas game", ce qui lui a parfois attiré les foudres du très chers Professeur Rogue.

* * *

"HERMIONE! S'écrient les deux garçons en cœur.

\- Vous m'avez tant manqué vous deux! Dit Hermione.

\- Nous aussi!"

Après avoir fait un peu de rattrapage, les trois enfants entrèrent chez Fleury et Bott. Logan expliqua qu'il était allé chez Finn pendant la dernière semaine de vacance et à quel point sa maison était "giga-méga-extra-énorme", dans ses propres mots. La boutique était remplie à craquer. Il y avait une foule devant eux, mais Hermione ignorait la raison. Elle tourna la tête et une pancarte l'informa.

"Venez rencontrer à 14 h au Fleury et Bott le célèbre et charmeur magicien Gilderoy Lockhart, 5 fois récipiendaire du lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur selon Sorcière-Hebdo et membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Force du Mal."

En dessous de sa photo de lui qui souriait et faisait un clin d'oeil, il était écrit "Mon sourire va vous ensorceler"

"Humble est la seule qualité qui lui manque, dit Hermione exaspérée.

\- Ma mère a tous ses livres, répondit Finn. Elle est folle de lui.

\- En plus il a écrit des livres? Cria Hermione, en s'attirant les regards interrogateurs de certains amateurs.

\- Considère-les comme des guides pour les nuls. Un peu comme ceux que tu connais, reformula simplement Logan.

\- Oh... Oui! Notre liste de manuels est remplie de ses bouquins! Urgh, je le déteste déjà!"

\- Ma mère m'a presque supplié à genoux pour que je lui fasse une dédicace dans un de mes bouquins, alors je ferai mieux de me dépêcher avant que des femmes assoiffées ne se jettent sur lui, dit Finn en quittant avec Logan.

\- Hermione?"

Cette dernière se retourna et ses joues rougirent et soudainement, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade...

\- Bonjour Drago.

\- Hey t'as passé un bon été? Désolé si je ne t'ai pas écrit, j'ai été très occupé je-

\- Non, tout est correct, répondit cette dernière un peu trop brusquement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour adoucir ses mots.

\- Tu as vu Gilderoy Lockhart? Il est horrible et tellement imbu de lui-même! S'écria Drago."

Hermione dans un élan de joie, s'écria:

"Tu trouves? Moi aussi je-"

\- Dragonichouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Alertée, Hermione se mit à avoir craindre la voix. Elle regarda partout, appréhendant l'arrivée de la folle. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Pansy. Hermione commença à reculer, pétrifiée.

"Je-je dois quitter. Bye Dra-Drago."

Hermione se retourna brusquement, trébucha et tomba, mais se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et détala comme un lapin.

Quelle belle année qui commence!

* * *

 **A/N**

Ce sont les 4 chapitres déjà pré-écris dans sur Wattpad. Je vais essayer de publier le plus possible avant le début du CÉGEP, mais lorsque l'école recommencera, je vais publier 1 chapitre par semaine.

Que pensez-vous du début de fiction? Du fait que Drago est amical avec Hermione? Pour clarifier, Drago ne sait pas qu'Hermione est de «sang impure».

merci pour votre lecture

A x


	6. Une Pansy en furie

**A/N**

Réponse aux reviews:

 **Carocks** : Oui, je suis Québécoise! Heureuse d'en croiser une autre ;) Et merci beaucoup!

* * *

 _"Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis de moi chez Fleury et Bott?"_

L'avion en papier avait volé de la table des Serpentards pour atteindre le jus de citrouille d'Hermione. Malgré la difficulté, la jeune fille réussi à lire son contenu. Cette dernière rougit violemment et chercha Drago du regard. Il était en train discuter avec Pansy. En fait, c'était plutôt la peste qui parlait et il ne faisait qu'acquiescer.

"Qui t'as écrit?"

Hermione cacha à la vitesse de l'éclaire son message. Logan essayait de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son amie. Elle n'avait rien contre Logan, mais elle ne voulait pas que ses deux amis embarquent dans ses problèmes avec Drago. Son compagnon Gryffondor allait certainement en parler à Finn et ce, Hermione ne voulait absolument pas que des rumeurs se répandent. Parfois, les plus mémères pouvaient s'avérer à être des garçons...

"Ri-ri-en. C'était McGonagall qui voulait m'informer à propos... De... Du cours."

Logan haussa un sourcil et la fixa. Mentir n'était décidément pas facile pour la jeune fille. Finalement, après un lourd silence, Logan détourna le regard et finit son gruau. Après tout, tout le monde a ses secrets...

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Hermione vint à la conclusion que répondre à Drago serait trop risqué. Il était à moins d'un mètre de Pansy et cette dernière allait clairement le deviner que le message venait d'elle. La Gryffonfor finit sagement et silencieusement ses toasts et se dirigea vers le premier de sa journée qui s'avérait à être Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Elle avait entendu que c'était nul autre que l'écrivain arrogant qui enseignait ce cours...

* * *

"Bonjour mes très chers nouveaux élèves. Comme vous le savez déjà, dû à mon niveau de popularité très élevé, mon nom est Gilderoy Lockhart. 5 fois récipiendaire du lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur selon Sorcière-Hebdo et nul autre que membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Force du Mal. C'est pour ces merveilleuses raisons que vous avez l'incroyable chance de m'avoir comme professeur tout au long de l'année. Si vous voulez des autographes pour vos parents ou simplement pour vous, n'hésitez pas à venir me rencontrer à la fin des cours," dit Lockhart en souriant à pleine dents.

Hermione ne pouvait croire à quel point il était égoïste et imbu de lui-même. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle regarda autour de sa table, toutes les filles, autant Gryffondor que Serpentard étaient hypnotisées et riaient à chaque mots que le clown sortait. Les garçons, eux, par contre, avaient l'air plus qu'ennuyé d'entendre râler leur professeur. Certains avaient l'air horrifiés et même sur le bord de pleurer lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils allaient endurer ce stupide bouffon pendant plusieurs mois. C'était justement le cas pour son partenaire de bureau, Logan, qui n'avait aucunement bougé depuis une bonne minute. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il avait vu un dragon, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et la respiration coupée.

Soudain, pour percer le silence mort de la classe, un élève cria:

"HA, GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Hermione, se retourna systématiquement pour fixer le garçon qui avait crié cette insulte. Bien sûr, ses yeux tombèrent sur le bien-aimé Drago. Il avait le sourire fendant sur son visage angélique. Quoi, angélique? Reviens sur Terre ma grande, se parla à elle-même Hermione.

"Monsieur Malefoy, commença Lockhart en marcha lentement entre les bureaux, comme vous avez l'air à me trouver si drôle, pourquoi ne profiteriez-vous pas de ma compagnie demain soir? Une bonne soirée à m'aider à classer mes autographes ne vous ferait aucun mal. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'entends? Rien? Alors c'est parfait, j'en discute dès la fin du cours avec Albus.

\- Espèce d'idiot! Attends que mon père en entende parler! Il va-

\- Je préférerais que ta mère en entende parler. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle voudra un autographe? Répondit le Professeur en faisant un clin d'œil."

La classe commença finalement et Hermione rêvait déjà à la fin. Elle ne savait pas à quel point Drago pouvait être arrogant, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à son insulte bien placée.

* * *

Le deuxième cours était Sorts avec Professeur Flitwick.

"Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre à désarmer votre adversaire. Le sort s'appelle 'Expelliarmus' et, aussitôt lancé, la personne qui le dit en retard voit sa baguette revoler loin d'elle. Pour faire des équipes équitables, les filles, placez-vous en équipe de deux."

Hermione regarda son entourage et chercha une fille qui voudrait bien se placer avec elle.

"GRAAAAAAAANNNGERR PRÉPARE-TOI À SOUFFRIR!" Cria une Pansy plus que déchaînée.

Cette dernière avait bien l'intention gagner et peut-être même plus. Hermione ne voulait absolument pas se placer avec cette folle, mais toutes les filles avaient déjà leur partenaire et il ne restait plus que Pansy de libre... Les deux ennemies se firent face et attendaient le signal de leur professeur. La Serpentard avait un regard tueur et un sourire mesquin. Sa baguette était déjà prête à tirer le sort et le mot était sur le bout de sa langue. Hermione décida qu'elle était grillée. Malgré ses compétences plus qu'excellentes en sorts, Parkinson avait ce que la Gryffondor n'avait pas: de la haine. Comme elle lui avait dit plus tôt, Pansy allait tout faire pour gâcher l'existence d'Hermione. Cela incluait l'humilier en cours pour prouver qui avait le pouvoir entre les deux.

"À mon signal... C'EST PARTI!" Cria Professeur Flitwick.

"Expelliarmus!" Cria Hermione. À sa surprise, la baguette de Parkinson glissa de sa main droite et vola dans le fond de la salle. Cette dernière poussa un cri de frustration et partie la chercher. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. "Je ne vais pas la laisser gagner. Je suis forte et capable," s'encouragea la jeune fille. Revenue face-à-face, un autre Expelliarmus fut lancé. Cette fois-ci, c'était Hermione qui perdu le duel.

Plus le temps avançait, plus la difficulté augmentait. C'était du désarmement sans arrêt. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguée de courir à l'autre fond de la classe et de Pansy qui devenait constamment plus agressive. Finn et Logan jetaient des regards rapides à leur amie qui ne semblait plus tenir le coup. Ils partageaient la même pensée: quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux filles. Personne dans la classe n'était aussi intense et rapide dans leur sort que Parkinson. Cette scène attira aussi l'attention des autres élèves et peu après, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Pansy qui s'envoyaient promener.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Repulso!"

Ce sort n'était définitivement pas à pratiquer, car aussitôt prononcé, Hermione fut projetée dans les airs, comme sa baguette, pour retomber dans le fond de la salle. Tout se passa si vite. La douleur dans son bras était si brutale et cruelle que son attention n'était concentrée que sur son membre cassé.

"Hermione!" Crièrent Finn et Logan en courant à ses côtés.

La classe fit un cercle autour de la blessée et, dû à sa petite taille, Flitwick fut le dernier à arriver.

"Vous deux!" Cria le professeur en pointant les deux amis de la jeune fille,"apportez la pauvre à l'infirmerie. Quant-à vous, Madame Parkinson, suivez-moi. Le cours est terminé."

" _T'es folle ou quoi?!_ " Était la dernière phrase qu'Hermione entendu avant de tomber dans les pommes. Elle avait reconnu la voix d'un Drago enragé contre sa collègue de maison.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Logan tenait les jambes de son amie tandis que Finn avait ses bras.

* * *

La jeune Hermione se réveilla. Elle n'eut pas de misère à ouvrir les yeux, car la nuit était tombée et il faisait très noir. Hermione essaya de s'asseoir, mais la douleur de son bras la découragea. À ses côtés se trouvait trois silhouettes.

"Finn? Logan? Murmura Hermione.

\- Mione! S'exclama silencieusement son ami Gryffondor.

\- C'est qui à côté de vous?

\- Drago. Il est venu te voir et lorsque Madame Pomfresh lui a demandé de quitter, il a refusé."


	7. Un anniversaire gâché

Hermione était mitigée et ne savait que faire. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait en parler à Finn et Logan. Ses amis allaient certainement l'aider à surmonter la haine de Pansy et ils la défendraient avec ardeur, mais c'est aussi pour ces raisons qu'elle refuse d'en parler. "Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée et je suis capable d'agir seule", s'encourageait constamment Hermionne. Malgré sa fausse confiance, il y avait toujours une petite voix dans le fond de sa cervelle qui ne cessait de lui répéter d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pourtant, orgueilleuse de nature, la jeune Gryffondor n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

"Tu sais que tu vas nous devoir des explications un jour, hein 'Mione?"

Cette dernière revient à la réalité et fixa Logan. C'était le matin et ils étaient tranquillement en train manger leur petit-déjeuner. Aucun des trois adolescents n'avait prononcé un mot depuis leur arrivée avant que Logan ne brise le silence.

"Je sais", _répondit la jeune fille en croquant dans sa toast_. Mais bien sérieusement, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Pansy a seulement utilisé le mauvais sort.

\- LE MAUVAIS SORT? _Hurla Finn_. Ce qu'elle t'a fait n'est pas une erreur. Elle a une dent contre toi! Par chance que tu t'es seulement foulé le poignet. Imagine si tu avais eu une comotion! Ou que tu avais perdu la mémoire! Ou que tu aurais eu à finr le restant de tes jours dans une chaise roulante! Ou-

\- C'est assez Finn, je crois qu'elle a compris, _coupa Logan_. Sur le nom de notre amitié, Hermione, me promets-tu que ce n'était qu'un "accident" et que Pansy et toi n'êtes pas en guerre?"

Merlin que c'était difficile de mentir à ces garçons! Bien sûr que Pansy la déteste! Repulso et Expelliarmus sont deux sorts complètement différents et tout le monde le sait bien!

"Je te le jure sur notre amitié", _répondit sérieusement Hermione, craignant que son coeur battant ne se fasse entendre._

Satisfait de la réponse de leur amie, les deux garçons changèrent aussitôt de sujet.

"As-tu hâte à demain, Hermione? Demanda Finn en souriant.

\- Ouiiiii! J'ai attendu si longtemps ce moment! Mes 13 ans! J'ai demandé à mes parents un chat. Ils sont permis, selon la lettre de Poudlard et j'adorais avoir un animal de compagnie. Il pourrait être notre chat à nous trois! Une semaine sur deux, Logan et moi pourrions s'en occuper et toi Finn la deuxième semaine!

\- J'aime bien cette idée", _répondirent ses deux amis_.

Alors qu'elle finissa son jus de citrouille, le regard d'Hermione se promena dans la salle à manger et s'arrêta sur nul autre que Drago Malefoy.

Sa mémoire rejoua encore le moment à l'infirmerie: Drago, assit sur une chaise, profondément endormi. Elle ne savait que penser à ce moment. Son coeur voulait accepter son amitié, mais sa tête pensait plus rationellement. Tout jouait contre elle.  
En premier, son titre. Selon ses lectures, être né-moldu n'est pas matière à se vanter. Pour certains sorciers, en autre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, c'est une honte, une erreur, une abomination avoir des nés-moldus dans la communauté sorcière.  
En deuxième, il y avait bien sûr Pansy Parkinson. Cette petite chipie pouvait tout faire échouer en un claquement de doigt. Si elle savait qu'Hermione ne souhaitait rien que de l'amitié avec son Dragonichou, peut-être que la folle se retirait. Pour l'instant, la flagrante absence de maturité de Pansy empêchait toutes les approches de Drago à son égard.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec excitation. Ça y est. Elle a maintenant 13 ans ! Elle le leva à la hâte de son lit, s'habilla en deux mouvements et courra dans la Grande Salle. Logan et Finn y étaient déjà et ils avaient les deux des cadeaux pour elle.

"Bonne fête Hermione !" _Lui chantèrent ses deux amis_.

Logan lui avait acheté une boîte de chocogrenouilles et des bonbons, tandis que Finn avait pesé plus fort dans son budget. Il lui avait acheté un bracelet en perles couleur crème.

"Hey c'est pas juste ! Je ne savais pas que c'était ce genre de cadeau qu'il fallait donner !" _Cria Logan à l'injustice_.

"Il n'y a pas de compétition ! Vous me connaissez très bien, un gros merci à vous deux ! Tu sais que j'adore les chocogrenouilles, Logan et Finn, ce bracelet est tout simplement époustouflant... Un gros merci, ne cessa de répéter Hermione."

Soudainement, une chouette emporta à Hermione une boîte cadeau fermement scellée. La chouette déposa la boîte devant Hermione et quitta.

"Bonne fête ma puce ! Nous t'aimons énormément et nous espérons que tu passes une journée magique. Maman et Papa xxx"

Après avoir lu la carte, Hermione ouvra la boîte et fit un saut.

"Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?" _Demanda Logan impatient_.

Hermione sortit... Un chat. Il était roux et blanc, comme elle le voulait !

"C'est ton chat ! Wooooowww il est trop beau !" _S'écria les garçons_.

Hermione retourna à sa chambre et déposa le félin sur son lit. Il s'endormi aussitôt, laissant ainsi la jeune fille aller à son cours de potions.

"Des rumeurs me sont parvenus à l'oreille que c'est la fête d'un élève ici-présent dans la classe... Joyeuse anniversaire Miss Granger... J'espère que vos parents n'ont pas eu de problème à envoyer leur cadeau pour la première fois par chouette... C'est difficile de s'adapter au monde sorcier lorsque notre enfant est sorcier, mais pas nous..."

Les joues de cette dernière s'empourprèrent et le sentiment de honte l'envahie. À ce moment, Hermione avait le goût de s'enfoncer à 10 pieds dans la Terre. De ne plus être présente dans cette classe et d'éviter les regards jugeurs qui la fusillaient.

"SANG-DE-BOURBE ! SANG-DE-BOURBE !"

La Gryffondor reconnu trop bien la provenance de cette voix: Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson. Sa vie était finie.

Bientôt, d'autres élèves embarquèrent et commencèrent à chantonner avec son ennemie.

Retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pu, Hermione se leva à toute vitesse de sa chaise et couru hors de la classe. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette scène immensément honteuse que son professeur avait déclenché. Elle était sûr que c'était intentionnel, en plus.

Hermione passa le reste de sa journée dans son lit en pyjama, accompagnée d'une des rares personnes qui ne la jugeait pas à l'instant: son chat.

* * *

"Sort de là Hermione ! Ça fait depuis ce matin que t'es là ! _Cria Logan, du bas des dortoirs_.

\- Non ! Répliqua Hermione.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester là toute la journée ! C'est ta fête !

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas me faire traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe le jour de ma fête !

\- Viens juste dîner, ok ? Après tu remonteras dans ton antre, mais descends pendant 5 minutes. Sinon je kidnappe Myrtille !"

Hermione soupira et se décida. Au moins, elle va être avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondors, bien loin de vicieux serpents.

Dans la Grande Salle, tout était normal. Les étudiants mangeaient et parlaient, sans se soucier du moindre de la présence d'Hermione. Celle-ci était soulagée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un avion en papier rouge atterrit devant elle.

"C'est une beuglante... Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir avant qu'elle n'explose... _Dit Finn,_ _horrifié_."

Hermione n'avait jamais vu, ni entendu de beuglante, mais elle savait que cela n'augurait rien de positif. En retenant son souffle, elle l'ouvrit et fut marquée à vie.

"BONNE FÊTE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! BONNE FÊTE SANG-DE-BOURBE !" _Répéta sans-cesse la lettre_.

Indestructible, Hermione dû attendre une bonne minute avant que la voix arrête de chanter. La Grande Salle était devenue silencieuse et les rires de Parkinson et ses amies résonnaient dans l'écho. Les étudiants avaient une expression de sympathie et de pitié envers la jeune fille. Le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur Drago Malefoy et ses traits étaient indescriptibles. Un mélange d'humilité, de surprise et avant tout, de dégout peinturait son visage blême. Pour une deuxième fois, Hermione courra hors de la pièce, Finn et Logan à ses talons.

Ce n'était certainement pas la journée à laquelle que la jeune Gryffondor s'attendait pour ses 13 ans.

* * *

 **A/N**

JE N'ÉTAIS PAS PRÊTE POUR RECOMMENCER L'ÉCOLE !


End file.
